Tournage maudit
by miss Neko Tenshi
Summary: Sheria, jeune actrice montante, tente sa chance pour faire parti du casting d'un film qui lui tient particulièrement à cœur. Cependant, le tournage du film devrait se passer dans des studios récemment ouvert sur lequel les pires rumeurs vont bon train.
1. Prologue

Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic (décidément, je les enchaîne en ce moment ...) pour une fois pas yaoi (pas totalement ? xD). Bonne lecture ! :)  
Cette fic est une fic cadeau pour mestwendyfan, joyeux anniversaire à toi ! :)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Sheria se leva avec une boule au ventre se matin la. La jeune actrice avait une importante audition le jour même, et y tenait à cœur. En effet, actuellement se tenait les auditions pour l'adaptation en film de son livre préféré Edoras, et elle voulait absolument être prise dans le casting. Et si elle réussissait à obtenir un rôle important, alors non seulement ce serait un grand pas pour sa carrière mais surtout elle en serait vraiment très heureuse.

C'est donc dans un état de stresse avancé que la jeune femme aux cheveux roses bonbon sortit de son lit. Elle sortit de son placard de quoi s'habiller en vitesse et descendit dans le salon se préparait un bon petit-déjeuner. Qu'elle eut cependant du mal à avaler à cause de son anxiété.

A neuf heures pile, sa manager vint la chercher. Il s'agissait d'une femme d'âge mur aux cheveux verts clairs.

-Sheria, tu es prête ?

-J'arrive tout de suite Brandish !

La jeune femme prit son sac et sortit de la maison presque en courant. Elle prit à peine le temps de fermer derrière elle avant de monter dans la voiture. Elle fut ensuite emmener aux studios d'enregistrements Bloody Cross. Ceux-ci avaient ré-ouvert depuis peu.

Une fois sur place, Sheria relut rapidement le script de l'audition. Elle l'avait bien sûr appris par cœur et s'était entraîné chez elle entre deux tournages, mais une dernière révision pouvait toujours être utile.

La jeune femme rejoignit les autres acteurs qui auditionnaient aussi pour le rôle. Elle était tellement stressée et anxieuse qu'elle ne fit pas attention aux autres personnes. L'actrice ne chercha pas à reconnaître qui que ce soit, se répétant mentalement son texte en boucle.

Une fois l'heure des auditions, les jurys firent entrer toutes les actrices dans la pièce. Il s'agissait d'une simple salle avec plusieurs rangés de chaise pour s'asseoir. Au bout, une longue table à laquelle étaient installés les jurys. Ils appelaient les actrices une par une pour qu'elles présentent leur interprétation de l'extrait choisi pour cette audition.

Sheria attendit en silence, une boule d'anxiété dans la gorge. Cependant son attente ne fut pas très longue, puisqu'elle passa dans les premières.

-Sheria Brandy !

La jeune femme se leva et se posta devant le jury. Elle prit alors une grande inspiration et se jeta à l'eau. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, mais elle cachait son stresse sous son jeu d'actrice. Sheria prenait sur elle pour se contrôler. Mais si sa carrière lui avait bien apprise quelque chose, c'était jouer le jeu et cacher ses sentiments. Alors elle débita son texte tout en jouant parfaitement la scène sous les yeux de tous.

Elle retourna ensuite s'asseoir à sa place, et patienta jusqu'à la fin de l'audition. Ce fut long, mais elle en profita pour observer les jeux d'actrices des autres prétendantes au rôle, qui serait peut-être un jour ses rivales. Comme elles l'étaient déjà pour ce film.

* * *

Alors, des avis ? Même si c'est que le prologue :')


	2. Chapter 1

Elle aura prit du temps, mais la suite est là ! La publication de cette histoire sera très aléatoire, je m'en excuse ...

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Sheria sortit du bureau de Brandish, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Les résultats du casting pour _Edolas_ venaient de sortir et sa manager l'avait convoqué pour les lui donner. Non seulement la jeune femme était prise parmi les acteurs, mais en plus elle avait le premier rôle féminin ! Sur son petit nuage, elle avait à peine écouté le reste du casting, elle avait seulement retenu que le rôle principal masculin allait à Lyon, un autre acteur de Lamia Scale.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés était un peu plus âgé qu'elle. Leurs carrière étaient assez proche, bien que Lyon ait quelques années de plus qu'elle dans le monde du showbizz et du cinéma. Il était devenu acteur dès son enfance, mais sa carrière avait fais un bond en avant lors de son adolescence.

Sheria quand à elle, était devenu actrice à l'époque du collège. Elle faisait du théâtre depuis son enfance, et voulait tenter d'entrer dans le monde du showbizz. Elle avait tenté sa chance à un casting alors qu'ils recherchaient une jeune fille et avait eu la chance de décrocher le rôle. Elle s'était investi un maximum durant le tournage, et avait ainsi débuté sa carrière d'actrice sur les plateaux.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses mit ses lunettes de soleil et son chapeau avant de quitter les bureaux de Lamia Scale. Elle préférait ne pas être reconnue dans la rue, sinon elle allait inévitablement se retrouver avec tous ses fans autour et ne pourrait plus rentrer.

Sheria quitta le bâtiment et regarda son téléphone. Deux appels en absence de sa cousine, elle s'empressa de la rappeler le sourire aux lèvres. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la jeune femme lui réponde.

-Sheria ! Alors, tu as eu les résultats de ton audition ? demanda-t-elle tout de suite.

-J'ai le premier rôle féminin ! s'exclama-t-elle, surexcitée.

-Mais c'est génial !

Sherry était au courant depuis le début pour l'audition, et avait sincèrement espéré que sa cousine fasse partie du casting. Elle savait que ça lui tenait à cœur. Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent encore un petit moment avant de raccrocher. Le tournage commencerait dans quelques jours. Le personnel technique avait déjà été recruté avant les auditions.

Sheria sortit le script de son sac dès qu'elle arriva chez elle. Elle jeta son sac contre le mur de l'entrée sans plus de cérémonie et s'installa sur le canapé pour lire le script complet. Même si elle connaissait l'œuvre originale quasiment par cœur, elle était consciente que beaucoup de modification peuvent être faite lors de l'adaptation à un autre support.

Il lui fallut quelques heures pour terminer sa lecture. Lorsqu'elle reposa le manuscrit, la nuit était déjà tombée et le ciel se paraît de l'éclat argenté des étoiles. La jeune femme n'avait pas vus le temps passer.

Elle déposa le script sur la table basse et prépara le repas avant de le manger en regardant la télévision. La jeune femme était quelque peu pensive, réfléchissant déjà à son jeu d'acteur pour le film. Comment devrait-elle interpréter son rôle ? La question pouvait sembler anodine, mais elle était essentielle. Car elle déterminerait sa manière de jouer durant le tournage.

La jeune femme alla dormir sans cesser de penser au script et à son jeu d'acteur qu'elle devrait adapter au personnage qu'elle incarnerait durant le tournage.

Dès le lendemain, Sheria commença à apprendre le script. Elle devait retenir chaque scène dans lesquelles elle jouait par cœur, autant pour le comportement et les gestes du personnage que la moindre réplique. Heureusement, elle possédait une très bonne mémoire. Elle passa ainsi tout son temps libre entre deux tournages à lire et relire le script, se répétant intérieurement les répliques pour les retenir.

La jeune femme mit tout de même une semaine à apprendre le script, et commença rapidement à s'entraîner tout en jouant son personnage lorsqu'elle était chez elle, cherchant le meilleur jeu d'acteur possible. Bien sûr, le réalisateur pourrait toujours la reprendre sur son jeu s'il ne lui convenait pas, mais elle devait tout de même avoir une base solide avant de commencer le tournage.

* * *

Bientôt, les choses sérieuses vont arriver pour notre petite Sheria ! ;)


End file.
